Stoneheart
by Crukix
Summary: AU. Terra didn't just defeat the Titans; she killed them. Now she desires only redemption in a ruined world. Unknown to her, Robin survived their encounter, and five years later, seeks revenge. But can she convince her hunter to become her saviour?
1. Crumbling Stone

_Disclaimer_

**Teen Titans** is a registered trademark of DC Comics and Cartoon Network Inc. All trademarked characters, locations, themes and ideas are used without permission in a work of fan-created fiction. The following has been done without profit for purely entertainment purposes. All original concepts, characters, themes and ideas within are the copyrighted property of the author, and are not to be reproduced without his prior consent.

* * *

**Teen Titans**

**Stoneheart**

_By Crukix_

_

* * *

_

**Prologue: Crumbling Stone**

**-O-O-O-  
**

_Regret._

_Fear._

_Self-loathing._

_Hatred._

_Disgust._

_Guilt._

Tara Markov felt them all on a daily basis. She stood alone on the remains of a small island, where the Titan's Tower had once stood out as a landmark for the city.

Now, it was nothing more than a pile of rubble, stripped of all belongings by looters, criminals and anyone looking for a few quick bucks.

She could remember a time when she had felt genuinely happy in those steel walls; when she had felt like there was nothing in the world that could ever upset her or bring her down.

Now, she would give anything to have those days back.

She made her way lithely over the rubble, searching, _hoping_ that there were some remains of her former life there. She found nothing but brick, mortar, steel and wires. Everywhere she looked, she was only reminded of the destruction she had caused.

And then there, in the middle of it all, something gleamed and caught her eye.

Her breath stopped in her throat, and she felt it was nothing short impossible that it had survived. A small, silver-mirrored jewellery box, designed in the shape of a heart. She reached over to it and gingerly pressed her fingers on it, not believing it truly existed.

The sight of it alone made her remember the simpler times, when she was only fourteen, and had fun in her life. She didn't think she could ever achieve that innocence again. More than that, she never thought she'd ever see the box again.

Just touching it felt like she was betraying the girl she once was, all over again. She was nineteen now, and a shadow of her former self.

Her body was pale, and large bags hung under her eyes. Dark blonde hair fell down past her shoulders, framing her face and shielding one eye completely from view. Her gaunt body was hidden underneath metal plated armour that clung to her body, framing the supple curves and small boost in the bust that puberty had rewarded her with.

She clutched the box close to her heart, breathing deeply, letting it remind her of what she was once, and what she could have been.

Her communicator crackled into life, and she felt her heart drop into the cold depths of her stomach.

"_Apprentice,"_ said the voice in unimpressed monotone. _"Report back to me within ten minutes. We have work to do."_

She pulled a hand away from the box with considerable effort and pressed it to her ear. "I'm on the surface, Slade. I'll need at least fifteen minutes to get back."

There was a sharp silence in communication before he spoke again. _"Ten minutes Apprentice. Do not make me wait Terra."_

_Terra._

She didn't deserve that name anymore. The Titans were all dead, by her hand. She'd buried Beast Boy and Cyborg, drowned Raven in mud and crushed Starfire with Cinderblock.

Though with Robin, she'd been crueller than she ever thought possible. She'd let him suffer first, and _horribly_. She'd broken his arms, then his legs, and then finally smashed his body with a boulder. By the time she was finished with him, she was certain he'd die a slow, painful death.

She'd been angry, humiliated, and out for blood.

It was only when she got it did she realise what a mistake she'd made. She'd killed all the Teen Titans, and regretted it instantly afterwards.

But now, nothing could ever change that.

The Titans were dead... and it was all her fault.


	2. Behind Stone Walls

_Disclaimer_

**Teen Titans** is a registered trademark of DC Comics and Cartoon Network Inc. All trademarked characters, locations, themes and ideas are used without permission in a work of fan-created fiction. The following has been done without profit for purely entertainment purposes. All original concepts, characters, themes and ideas within are the copyrighted property of the author, and are not to be reproduced without his prior consent.

* * *

**Teen Titans**

**Stoneheart**

_By Crukix_

_

* * *

_

**Behind Stone Walls  
**

**-O-O-O-**

Lightning illuminated the skies above them, bringing into view the old, abandoned factory in Jump City's financial district. Steel mesh gates separated trespassers from walking into the dilapidated old building. The windows were falling apart, the brick work missing in places, and open holes on the ceilings.

Thunder rumbled all around them, and rain poured down on them both, soaking them to their cores.

The blonde girl wiped matted hair from her face, gracing her adversary with a snarl. "What's the matter Robin? Can't you cope without your precious team behind you?" She wiped droplets of water off her silver plated armour and threw a fanged grin at him. "Don't tell me you were attached to those saps."

Robin growled at her as his own hair fell into his face. Black locks fell over his eyeless mask, dripping water and gel down across his face. His own clothes – green tights and gloves, red body armour emblazoned with a small, circular, yellow-on-black 'R' symbol, and a jet-black cape with a yellow underside – were waterproof enough for the rain to simply slide off.

"They were your friends too!" he yelled at her, thankful the rain hid his tears. "How could you do that to them?"

"They were _never_ my friends!" she screamed, her eyes burning yellow as the ground exploded around her. "They were _fools_! Saps! They went around always thinking they were better than everyone else, that they could judge people who didn't have it as good as them!"

"Is that what all this is about?" Robin exclaimed, shocked. "Just because you didn't have powers like them, doesn't mean they deserved that!"

"What do you know?" she growled. "You've always been the ultimate hero to them!"

"I've had _enough_ with your whining Terra!" Robin shouted, clenching his fists in anger. "You sit there complaining about how you have it so hard because you didn't get to control your powers instantly? Did you ever think that maybe we all went through the same thing?"

Yellow burst out of her eyes in anger. "You just don't get it, do you?" She snapped her arm up and rocks burst out of the ground, floating around them both with the same, eerie glow. "This isn't about me betraying your team. This is just me giving them exactly what they deserved!"

The orbiting rocks were shot at Robin through the air. He ducked low under two of them, and in a flick of his wrist extended his bo staff into its full four-foot length. With undeniable skill he leapt into the air, breaching the gap between them in no time, forever slashing and breaking airborne rocks in his charge.

Terra screamed as he landed upon her, striking her hard enough in the side to make something crack. She twisted with the blow and the ground beneath them both exploded. Robin yelped and flipped backwards out of the way as a boulder flew unnaturally out of the ground, supporting the girl perfectly in the air.

"I've always been above you," she taunted as he recovered his footing. "It's just taken you until now to realise that."

He said nothing, instead letting out a war cry as he leapt at her. She shrieked and raised her hands instinctively, forming a shield of stone around herself. Something landed against it with a small 'thud', and she smirked to herself, considering it to only be him.

Then her wall of stone exploded.

She screamed as she was flung to the ground, though Robin caught her first. Unfortunately for her, it wasn't like something out of a romantic tale; instead he twisted her arm back and ground her into the ground.

"Moron," she hissed.

A rock struck him in the back of his head, knocking him off balance and making him lose his grip. She reached up and snared his legs like a snake snatching its prey, and with equal venom punched him where she knew it would hurt.

He cried out in pain and dropped to his knees as she stood back up, wiping blood from her mouth. "Feel emasculated Robin?" she taunted.

He leapt up and delivered an uppercut strong enough to knock her off her feet in one fell swoop. She screamed and dropped backwards, though he was already upon her, grabbing her arm and dragging her through the dirt. Her face tore in the ground as he dragged her, dislocating her shoulder quickly afterwards as he pulled her to her feet and pressed her into the wire mesh.

Opposite was a large window, with enough light opposite to reflect them both.

"Look at yourself!" Robin hissed. "Look at what you've become!"

She stared, blue eyes sparkling with a hint of tears as he twisted her arm behind her back, causing her immeasurable pain. "Did you honestly want this?"

_Maybe not_, she felt on some level.

He leant forwards, voice low and murderous. "I told Beast Boy I'd give you one last chance," he snarled into her ear. "So here it is. Help me take down Slade, and I won't do to you exactly what you deserve."

Her grimace turned into a smirk as she twisted herself enough to make him pop her shoulder back in. His face dropped in surprise as she spun him round, snaring his arm far up his back and pressing his face into the wire mesh.

"Tell me," she growled haughtily. "Are _you_ happy with what you've become? Little Robin, Batman's little lackey and leader of a useless team. Is this what _you_ wanted?"

He snarled at her, refusing to rise to her bait.

She smirked. "Not so talkative now, huh?"

Two chunks of rock slammed into his free arm, smashing bone to pieces. Robin screamed as loud as he could, unable to help himself.

And Terra smiled.

His pain was like music to her ears. "Now I know how to make you talk. You stand there being all self-righteous, giving out all these little lectures to criminals, even though _you've_ just beaten them to bloody pulps. Did you ever think that you're just as bad as them? You and that stupid team of yours."

He breathed hard, trying to moderate his pain. "They didn't deserve... what you did."

She laughed. "Bull. They deserved being taken down a peg or two."

It was his breaking point. "You _killed_ them!"

For the first time, he saw something like shock and emotion in her eyes. Her grip loosened for a second, and he took it to his advantage. He punched her in the gut, snatched a birdarang from his belt and sliced at her as he spun out of her grip, stepping out of her range as she screamed in pain.

"Y-you!" she stumbled, clutching at her bleeding face. Blood spurted freely from the large, gaping cut into her cheekbone, and Robin was certain he could see bone. "You're lying!"

He flicked the blood of his blade with a small grimace. "I wouldn't lie about anything like this," he said, devoid of emotion. "You killed them Terra. Our team, our friends... _my_ friends are dead. All because of you!"

One arm dropped to her side, numb as the other pressed against her bleeding cheek. "No," she whispered, shocked. "No! I was told they'd survive!" She dropped into a small crouch, hugging her knees with her free arm. "I... I didn't mean to..." she whispered.

Robin took a step towards her, seeing his opening. He sheathed his birdarang and stretched his good arm towards her. "Terra. Help me sort this out. Help me teach Slade a lesson he deserves."

There was a scream, a flash of golden light, immense pain, and then darkness.

* * *

Robin awoke with a start, his breathing frantic and his heart rate soaring.

It was the same dream again.

The same damn dream.

Every single night.

For five years!

"Hey," a voice whispered from beside him, soft and female. "That dream again?"

He turned to look at the voice, his eyes bleary and unfocused. The first thing he saw was the bright red hair flowing down around the woman's head, framing her neck and her chest.

_Star... fire?_

He blinked. No, not her. She died five years ago. The woman next to him was a different beauty. Red hair yes, but with normal, white skin. Two normal eyebrows, and a set of dark brown eyes that stared at him in deep concern.

"Barbara," he whispered, his brain finally connecting to the real world. "It's nothing new," he grunted as he moved to leave the bed. "I have it every night."

She nodded silently as he left the bed. The backs of his arms still carried scars from where the bone had exploded out of them, as did his legs. His back still had the bright white scar-flesh from where that final rock had pierced him completely, pinning him to the floor and leaving him to die there, in that abandoned street, the rain carrying away his blood.

The only part of him that was unscarred was quickly covered up as he pulled on a set of underwear from the floor.

She sighed and dragged herself out of bed, fastening a robe around her body before placing herself into her wheelchair. "Listen Rich-"

"I'm not him _anymore_!" the man in front of her hissed, his eyes burning with anger... sorrow... and so much hurt. "Robin... Richard... they both _died_ that night! I've told you this before! I'm Nightwing now! That's who I am, and that's my only identity!"

"You're still _you!"_ Barbara shot back as she wheeled herself towards him. "The Joker shot me in the spine, does that mean that I'm no longer Barbara? I only became Oracle because I had no change of still remaining Batgirl!"

"That's different," Nightwing snarled. "Your friends weren't systematically murdered. You didn't let down your whole team. You weren't left for dead with everyone you ever held dear already killed. You didn't get saved and presumed dead! You didn't let everyone think you're dead because you're..."

"You're not weak," she whispered, taking one of his hands in her own. "And you haven't hidden away either. It took you almost a year to recover, a _year_! Ever since then, you've been dealing with criminals like it's your only cause for existence! If you were truly weak, you'd have given up long ago and let go of the world. The sign that you're still fighting shows just how strong you are!"

He sighed and wrenched his hand free of hers, taking a few steps towards the windows of her bedroom. He reached over and pulled the curtains open, revealing the morning metropolis of Gotham to his room. Far around them all skyscrapers spanned the surface of the city, each competing for a place among the sun. Cars looked like ants from the height they stood at, and the soundproof windows made sure no city noise filtered into the room.

He leant against the window, pressing his palm gently on the glass. "If I was stronger, I would have stopped Slade long before now."

Behind him, Barbara scoffed. "Yeah, because he's _your_ problem, isn't he? You know exactly what happened; he took complete control of Jump, and committed genocide on every non-super there was in the city limits. He has an _army_ of mechs, all with artificial super powers, and he's only not attacking the rest of the world because of a truce with the Justice League!"

Nightwing's jaw clenched at that. "I still don't understand why they didn't just wipe him off the face of the earth."

"Because he hides behind his mechs and doppelgangers. You remember what happened when the Green Lantern tried to get rid of him, don't you?" she argued, wheeling herself closer. "Slade and that girl of his managed to crush him beyond all repair. They sent his _head_ back as a warning to the Justice League, and told them that if anyone else came, he'd start expanding his territory!"

"I know," the former Titan hissed through gritted teeth. "But don't they realise that he's had all this time to just build an army? He could attack whenever he wanted to! Him and that traitor Terra!"

"You know that we all realise that," she told him. "But until the League sees a sign that he's breaking their agreement, they're happy to let him stay there, if only because he's not actively killing anyone."

"But it sends out all the wrong signals!" he shot back. "That the league is nothing but a doormat to someone like him!"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "So the better solution is for them to launch a bomb, wiping out Jump and the neighbouring six states around it? It's better for them to be seen as submitting to one man, rather than rash homicidal maniacs. _Especially_ considering there's a number of them that aren't even human."

He hissed and smashed his fist against the glass, making it bounce with his strike. "It just pisses me off! He shouldn't be allowed to get away with it!" He sighed and turned away, snatching up his phone from the floor. With a quick flip and a press of a button he switched it on, and his angry expression quickly became grave. "I've got to go," he announced, already reaching for his discarded shirt. "Bruce wants to see me."

Barbara looked up at him, a small smile across her face. "Can he not wait?"

Nightwing's jaw tensed even more. "He wanted to see me an hour ago."

Her face fell. "Oh," she whispered, and turned away. "Be safe," she whispered, tersely. "Don't do anything stupid tonight."

His head snapped round towards her. "Why would I?"

She shook her head, her voice barely audible. "It's five years today, isn't it?"

He grew completely rigid, as if made of stone. "...I'll talk to you soon," he told he before he quickly left, departing without even so much as a wave goodbye.

Left alone in the silence, Barbara leant her head on a hand and sighed. "_Please_ Richard," she begged to the empty air. "_Please_ let the worst you do tonight be drinking too much."

* * *

He descended into the Batcave without a word, small cape fluttering behind him. Small technological lights filtered in, heat signatures showed up on his mask and the relative darkness was rendered obsolete by the Starlite function of his mask.

He cleared the security checks with ease, proceeding into the cave without so much as a whisper. Yet he knew his presence there was known, and doubtless he would be in for some form of earache once he arrived.

"You're here," said a deep voice from behind him.

Nightwing resisted the urge to jump. Instead he nodded and turned around to see the shadowy figure behind him, arms folded and dressed in the iconic colours of the Batman.

It was before him that Nightwing noticed how much their identities varied. While Batman's costume for built for defence and iconic representation, his own was much more practical; lightweight, made of Nomex and a triple Kevlar weave; capable of stopping bullets and knives, whilst still retaining all his acrobatic might. He didn't wear a full cowl, instead only a small mask with reflective lenses that hung on his face by spirit gum. A large blue icon of a bird was emblazoned onto his chest, and his belt was a dark grey, rather than the bright yellow of the Batman's.

"You wanted to see me?" he grunted towards his old mentor.

"I did," the man replied with a small nod. He gestured forwards, letting Nightwing leave. "However, it would seem that you're just over two hours later than I would have wanted."

"I was with Barbara," Nightwing grunted. "I still had to head home first and get changed." He ran a hand through the long black hair that slunk around his shoulders and frowned. Still wet. That was probably going to end up making him ill. He frowned and glanced around the cave, seeing all the machinery working, yet no other signs of life. "So where's my replacement?" he grunted.

Batman couldn't hold back his sigh. "_Jason_ is currently being treated by Alfred. Two-Face managed to catch him by surprise. Thankfully his bullet only clipped his shoulder, rather than piercing his heart."

Nightwing folded his own arms. "If he'd reacted faster, it would have missed him completely."

"You weren't there," Batman pointed out. "You don't know _how_ quickly he reacted. And furthermore; not everyone is as an accomplished acrobat as yourself.

"Regardless," he grunted as he stopped before a large computer. "I called you here for a reason. I believe we've discovered something that you would be very interested in hearing."

Nightwing said nothing, though his raised eyebrow indicated his interest.

"The Justice League has noticed activity beneath Jump City," Batman explained, pulling up a three-dimensional map on his computer. The image raced through the streets of the city, finally settling on a fixed location in the middle of the road. "Geothermal scans have indicated that something is going on beneath the city itself, though as of yet, we've been unable to identify what it is. However, there has been an influx or energy readings around this location, as well as constant heat surges being emitted."

"Slade..." Nightwing hissed in venom. "It's too obvious," he decided. "He's not stupid enough to let something like that be detected. Especially not with his precious _treaty_ hanging in the balance."

"Or perhaps he finally has enough resources to make his assault," Batman countered. "Or it could even be his apprentice perfecting a new power." He pulled up a new file on the computer, and on screen appeared a new image; a rotating model of Terra as she had once stood five years ago.

"Geokinesis comes in many forms," Batman grunted, pressing a few buttons. "However, it can be theorised that her ties to the earth, as well as the evolution of her power may make it possible for her to be able to control molten rock – lava. Our readings could be no more than his apprentice gaining a new power."

"Still too easy," Nightwing whispered. "He's either trying to bait us into a trap; get us to attack first, so we come off the bad guys, or it's a double-bluff. He thinks we'll decide he can't be this stupid, and therefore, it's the perfect plan for him to carry out."

Batman nodded. "The same conclusions we drew. However, we cannot risk him making a move. We need to take him out, silently, efficiently, quickly. We need your expertise on the city's layouts; you can guide the teams in and out seamlessly."

"No."

Batman spun on his heel, finding himself staring at the stoic, clenched-jawed face of his former apprentice. "What do you mean?" he asked carefully.

"I'm not going to guide anyone through there to their deaths," Nightwing hissed. "Slade killed all the normal humans; supers still live within Jump. That means he'll be able to twist them to fight for his defence. Either way, the League will end up killing innocents trying to be rid of him."

Batman nodded and folded his arms, knowing an idea was already forming. "So what do you propose then?"

"I go in. Alone," Nightwing grunted, taking liberty of using the computer for himself. He marked out a few locations on the map, highlighting some and shading some over. "I go in the city through the sewers here, and come out in the wreckage of the old tower. After that, I can stick to the alleyways and find my way into the city itself, then follow a mech back into where they're being stored each night. I can infiltrate the city myself."

"Are you sure?" Batman whispered.

Nighting grunted with a nod. "Positive. It's been five years since I was there. They think I'm dead. This has been hanging over my head ever since I left there, and I can't let it control my life anymore. I'm the best man for the job, and I'm the only one with enough stones to see it through. I'm also not with the League, so they'll get away without any implications."

"I'm not sure I like this," Batman confided, rubbing a hand underneath his chin. "It's too personal for you. You'll let ambitions for vengeance guide you. You haven't had enough time to prepare-"

"I've been preparing for this for five years," he growled. "Slade terrorised the city. Slade conscripted Terra and turned her against us. Terra murdered my friends, and nearly killed me too. The thought of bringing them to justice is what's been keeping me going for five years."

"Justice? Or revenge?" Batman probed.

"Justice!" Nightwing barked. "They should be locked up for their crimes! They should never be let out again! They need to face justice!"

_They need to die._

"Very well," said Batman with a nod. "Two weeks. I'll arrange for you to have that long to complete this task. If you're unsuccessful, or if Slade captures you, then the League will carry out their plans. I'll let them know about this all, and you can leave once they give clearance-"

"I'm leaving tonight."

Batman spun once more to look at the man, his jaw clenched shut to stop it from dropping open.

"I'm leaving as soon as we finish this conversation," Nightwing explained, voice completely serious."This is our one chance, and I'm not going to blow it by waiting around for red tape to be cleared. I'm leaving today, and Slade and Terra both will be brought to justice."

"Fine," Batman relented, knowing he wouldn't be able to change Nightwing's mind otherwise. "Leave tonight if you so wish. But at least visit Barbara first, and explain to her what's happening. The woman cares for you Richard, whether you like it or not. You cannot play with the hearts of others, just because you've closed yours off."

Nightwing said nothing, his expression unreadable.

It was such an attitude that made Batman truly wonder just what sort of '_justice' _Nightwing wished to bring on them both.

* * *

The girl doubled over, her breathing laboured as she fought against the stinging pain in her lungs and the bruises that she was certain reached all the way down to her ribs.

Broken machinery parts lay on the floor all around her, some sparking, some whirring, others still working. Shards of pointed glass dug into the bottom of her shoes and the machinery's cold, hollow unfeeling eyes all stared up at her.

"You're doing sloppy, apprentice," said a voice from above, tone cold and emotionless.

She growled a breath and pulled herself upright, glaring up at the darkness above them. "I can't focus on a fight when you're making my arms flail in another direction!"

Her arm suddenly snapped up and slapped her, _hard_ across the face. Air hissed in through her teeth at the sting of it, her eyes already beginning to wet with the pain of it all.

"You're my apprentice," the voice whispered, almost sweetly. "What good is it to me if you're not the best there is? People can control your thoughts Terra, your mind, your body, your _soul_. You must learn to be able to fight as another moves your body against you. If you are not up to the task, I can easily replace you."

She shuddered at the thought of being disposed like a ragdoll. All she was now was this man's apprentice. She had no friends left... no family that she could run to... _nothing_. All she had now was this insane dictator and his armies of robots and pathological need to control everything. The people in the city would despise her, refuse her and leave her to be eaten by feral wolves if they could. This was all she had left in the world.

And this was what she'd chosen so long ago.

How easy... how _perfect_ it would have been if there was someone, _something_ that could turn the clock back for her.

But life wasn't easy, and there was no turning back the clock.

Golden light poured from her eyes as she glared up at the man hidden by darkness, the ground itself already moving with her will. "Bring it on," she growled.

The voice laughed. "And that is why I keep you as my apprentice. Very well." His tone became deadly serious. "Do not disappoint me this time, apprentice. You know very well how I feel about disappointment."

Her skin crawled at the way his voice managed to make her blood freeze. All around her the sounds of metallic doors opening drew her attention, and more of the mechanical creatures strode out, bodies light and nimble, faces covered by split orange and black masks.

She took hold of her fear and turned it into strength. Her hands shone with golden light as she screamed a battle cry, and the earth itself erupted beneath the unholy creatures that shared the face of all her shame, her regrets... her lost childhood and the monster that made it all possible.

This was her life now.

There wasn't any way out.

And it was far better for her to be angry and alive than remorseful and dead. Anger helped keep her alive... and there wasn't anyone alive that could ever accept her remorse and forgive her.

She was trapped.

Alone.

Just like she wanted all those years ago.

And she was never going to be saved.


End file.
